Rainbow Magic Wiki
Rainbow Magic Wiki is a website dedicated to the books written by Daisy Meadows and illistrated by Georgie Ripper.The books are owned by HIT Entertainment and are published by Orchard Books.Over 100 books have been published including several specials which are quite larger than the books belonging to the sets. There are also special books published by Scholastic for young readers with largish words and coloured pictures. Anya buddy icon.jpg|Anya|link=Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy|linktext=She has a golden tiara with a orange pawprint jewel. Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy.gif|Darcey|link=Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy|linktext=She has a magic star that makes sure everyone remembers their dance moves. Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy.gif|Yasmin|link=Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy|linktext=She has sleep dust that makes everyone know when to sleep and when to wake. Alesha the Acrobat Fairy.gif|Alesha|link=Alesha the Acrobat Fairy|linktext=She has a magic star that makes sure everyone can do acrobat. Theme Book *Three/An object/s missing thanks to Jack Frost *Rachel and Kirsty saving the objects *GOBLINS! *Something about Jack Frost Editing When you or anyone else edits or makes a page about any fairy. You have to make sure that you use her name in the English version.Offical names only! If you have the books scan them and upload the pictures in that fairy's page, so other people can read the book because in some countries, Rainbow Magic wasn't translated. When making your edit add info about her outfit, wings, what her powers are etc. Make sure that all things are perfect! I'm glad that you're come to help me sort things out... and please sign up if you can to give me a chance to contact to you XD. If you want to post a fan fiction, go to Rainbow Magic Wiki or fan fiction stories/ fairies (as long as it is still OK for kids). Important things When making a fairy name, please look at these criterias. If they are 'yes', so the fairy's name is not copied. Things to follow: *The spelling is different *Do not be confused to similar names (like Milly and Millie). *There are no fairies with that name before. Do's and Don't's of this wiki page DO *Add your knowledge to as many pages as possible *If making a page about a fairy, put the UK name as it is the original name *ADD LOTS OF PICTURES! *Add creative stories DON'T *Post stories including Asian things (Eg. Kaito Kid, Anime and Manga etc. Characters) *Swear or post any rude words about the characters * Add pictures of Asian things. Eg. Same up there *Say Kirsty or Rachel's parents were killed or anything violent *Vandalize this wiki THANK YOU ALSO: * When writing a story, please... * Make sure the punctuation is correct * Make sure the title is (name) the (fairy type) fairy or a story (make sure it is *Just make sure it is good! *When writing new fairies, please... *Don't copy other fairies' names *Make sure you post which series she is in *Don't copy other fairies' type (e.g. Don't add another Talent Show Fairy as there is Taylor the Talent Show Fairy) External links *Rainbow Magic, Rainbow Magic website at wikipedia.org. *Rainbow Magic:Fairy Friendship is Magic Wiki , a Rainbow Magic Wiki inspired by the My Little Pony! Category:Browse